Undertale: The Story Continues
by Zena Airale
Summary: First UT fanfic! Formerly entitled "Aftermath". Based off of a theory where Chara is good and is the narrator of the game. My version of what happens after a true-pacifist run. Female Frisk/Chara. I don't own cover picture; created by @jenmarii on Tumblr
1. Chapter 1-The Sister I Never Had

Frisk curled up into her knees, leaning against the door of her bedroom, softly crying.

She had been through a lot, having traveled to the Underground as an orphan, then meeting several friends who had changed her life. One of them, Chara, was the closest. She had been a ghost for the longest time, having guided Frisk throughout the Underground. When the barrier was destroyed, Frisk stayed with Toriel in the realm, and was adopted.

Chara felt worried. "What's wrong?"

"M-My birth parents...I miss them..."

"Oh..." She kneeled, placing her see-through hands on Frisk's knees, head down, softly whispering. "I'm sorry... I'm _so_ sorry..."

"Thanks, Chara..." Frisk faintly whispered in reply.

"You're welcome, Frisk..." With that, her friend's ghost body became solid for a while. She was pulled close. "It's alright...you're part of our family... You're my sister, now...the one I never had. And the war's over. We can finally live together in peace."

Frisk smiled for a little bit.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm tired..."

The two of them pulled away, Frisk getting into bed. Chara faded to her ghost form again.

"G'night..."

"You too..."

Frisk fell asleep instantly, Chara watching over her.

At last, everything was peaceful in the Underground.


	2. Chapter 2-Family Reunion

The next day came. Frisk woke up, gasping in shock. "You're-"

"I'm...normal..."

"But what about Asriel?"

"I'm here too!"

" _Asri!_ " Chara cries, embracing him at once. "It's been so long..."

Frisk sighed in relief. "At least everything is alright now."

" _Asriel! Chara!_ "

It was Toriel. She was thrilled to see her adoptive daughter and biological son again. She pulled them close.

Frisk watched from a distance, smiling. Then she walked up to the two of them.

"Where's Dad?"

"Probably on the surface." Toriel replied.

"Okay. I'll go get him. See ya!"

"Bye!"

Frisk went to the door and opened it, glancing back at the three of them, and smiled. They looked so happy. Then she left, gently shutting the door behind her. She reached the room where the barrier once was. It was now replaced by a set of stairs and a door at the top. She took a deep breath before ascending the stairs and entering the human world.

* * *

Moments later, she had found Asgore. He was sitting with Alphys and Undyne by a tree.

"Hey there, Frisk!" Undyne expressed cheerfully.

"Dad!" Frisk exclaims. "Chara, Asriel, they're both... They're both alive! I don't know what the heck happened, but they're alive now!"

"You two go on. I'm going back to the Underground." Asgore said. He turned to face the human child. "Let's go."

The two of them went back to the door, entering it. They reached Frisk's bedroom. Asgore collapse to his knees sobbing euphorically in relief upon entering.

" _My son! My daughter!_ "

Frisk couldn't help it. She knelt beside her newly-reunited family, joining the embrace.

"Thank you, Frisk." Toriel stated gratefully. Without you, we wouldn't have ever become a family again."

* * *

Moments later, they all pulled away.

"To the surface?" Chara suggests.

"Why not." Frisk replies.

"Together?" Asriel added.

The two Dreemurr sisters nodded. "Together."


	3. Chapter 3-Making Amends

At once, the three of them ran out of the room.

Toriel giggles. "Some things never change..."

The king and queen climbed the stairs and went through the door, joining Undyne and Alphys minutes later. The four of them watched the Dreemurr siblings hang out together and they smiled.

* * *

"Hey, Frisk, how did you end up in the Underground in the first place?" Chara asked.

"Well, it all started when my birth parents died. I was just wandering through the forest and came across that mountain, and fell into the hole, landing on that patch of flowers."

"I-I'm sorry I hurt you..." Asriel said.

"It's alright." Frisk took his hands. "It's best to look to the future, rather than the past. Besides, it's already happened. There's nothing you can do about it."

Chara smiled. "You're so wise."

"Yeah. My mom taught me a lot of things before she passed. I still miss her to this day." Frisk looked somewhat sad.

"It's alright. You're with us now."

"Aw, thanks."

"No problem at all. How old are you? I'm 11."

"I'm 8."

"Cool."

"Yeah. Everything's alright now."


	4. Chapter 4-Everything's Alright

**So there's a song in this chapter, "Everything's Alright", by Laura Shigihara. That's all... XD**

* * *

The three of them lay on the grass, very happy. Back at the top of the hill, the four monsters watched the siblings.

Asgore chuckled. "Heh! Never thought a day like this would ever come."

"Neither did I." Toriel said.

* * *

Suddenly, Frisk took off, running to the village up ahead.

"Should we?" Chara asked her brother.

"Don't." Asriel said firmly. "Let her have a moment. It's been awhile."

Toriel stepped forward to her children. "I'll go." Then she headed down the hill.

* * *

"Mom... Dad..." Frisk whispered to the graves of her parents. "I'm here... I've missed you both..."

Toriel approached. "My child...you're upset, aren't you?"

Frisk merely nodded, sobbing into her adoptive mother's warm arms.

"Shh...It's alright...I'll take care of you from here on out..."

The monster queen carried Frisk back to the others.

* * *

"Frisk?" It was Papyrus.

"She's...upset." Toriel explained, still holding her. "I don't know why, but-"

"I know." Chara interrupted, her voice soft. "She really misses her birth parents. She told me that last night."

Toriel only nodded, and began singing gently, pulling the young human girl close to her.

"'Short steps, deep breath, everything is alright. Chin up, I can't step into the spotlight. She said, "I'm sad," somehow without any words. I just stood there searching for an answer.

When this world is no more, the moon is all we'll see. I'll ask you to fly away with me. Until the stars all fall down. They empty from the sky. But I don't mind. If you're with me, then everything's alright.

Why do my words always lose their meaning? What I feel, what I say; there's such a rift between them. He said, "I can't really seem to read you." I just stood there. Never know what I should do.

When this world is no more, the moon is all we'll see. I'll ask you to fly away with me, until the stars all fall down. They empty from the sky. But I don't mind. If you're with me, then everything's alright. If you're with me, then everything's alright.'"

Frisk drifted off into slumber, and the goat mom sat against the tree, cradling the girl in her arms. The others knelt around her.

"I love you, my child..."


	5. Chapter 5-What Matters Most

"You're okay, Frisk..." Chara ran a hand through her sibling's hair, who smiled a little in her sleep. "We're your family now..."

She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering how badly she was treated on the surface, and her encounters with Asriel and the royal family. She remembered when her life turned for the worst.

At last, _Chara_ couldn't hold it in any longer. She gently picked her sister up, holding Frisk close to her chest, and began to cry. She hadn't felt so upset like that for so long.

"My darling girls..." Toriel said softly, embracing the two of them. "Stay here...I love you both..."

* * *

Moments later, Chara recovered. Frisk stirred in her sister's arms, her eyes fluttering open.

"You alright?" Chara asked, her sister nodding in reply.

"Yea...my birth parents...I miss them...that's all..." Frisk sighed.

"Well, it's gonna be okay. I'm here. We all are. That's what counts. I love you, Frisk."

"I love you too, Chara."


End file.
